Last Rites for a Fading Star
by Loopylou
Summary: The Doctor makes a mistake that costs him dearly.
1. Chapter 1

Last Rites for a Fading Star

Death, he'd seen so much of it over the long years. A thousand traditions, a million different prayers over distance so vast he could barely hold the numbers in his mind. Even as explosions backlit the darkening sky, he dropped to his knees on the wet hillside. A different choice, a step to the right rather than the left and this place could have been his home. For the space of an indrawn breath, he had wanted that so very much. He wanted that one thing he could never have. The home, the loving, tender wife, the children who were normal.

But the valley where those dreams slept lay below him, a vista shattered beyond repair. The planet, once famed for its unspeakable beauty, Bellezza, would now be known by another name. The Graveyard, planet of the dead. _I'm the only living thing here..._ The thought made him feel cold.

"Where did I go so wrong?" he whispered into the damp night air. His only answer was the bombs that fell like rain. "How do I put this right?"

The brush of a ghostly hand on his shoulder, the barest hint of her perfume. Not an answer, but maybe absolution? _I don't deserve that, not yet. I did this, and I have to make it right. _He lay back on the bruised grass and looked up at the stars.

_Life and death walk hand in hand_

_Happy partners, equal halves_

_Until life stumbles and slows_

_Then death takes a firmer hold_

_A few more steps, life grows cold_

_And death, the patient friend_

_Wraps his arms around life_

_And draws her gently home_

He blinked. Strange how that verse had come to him. A sigh, lost beneath the dull retort of a gun. Well, maybe not. It had always been her favourite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

_One year before._

He stood behind her on the gentle hillside, hands clasped firmly over her eyes. The air was soft and fragrant as the peach tinted sun rose. "Come on, doctor, it can't be that good. Let me see."

He smiled in pure delight. It wasn't often that they got to take time out to see the brighter side of the universe. One by one, he took his fingers away from her eyes until she could see the exquisite vista laid out in front of her. He held her shoulders as a wave of vertigo passed over her. They seemed to be standing on a thin layer of cloud. A million tiny rainbows hid the hillside, a lightshow just for them.

"How?" she turned so she could see his face. The rainbows reflected in his eyes. She studied his face with the same intensity as she had studied the rainbows. A tiny smile edged onto her lips.

"I don't know." He gently turned her around to face the view. That gently probing gaze had made him uncomfortable. The breeze blew her hair into his face. Absently, he smoothed it down with his fingers.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She spoke softly. "You're the doctor. You know everything."

"Not everything. I never tried to find out." He gazed over the vista. "It would spoil it to know the secret, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would." She tilted her head back, so her ponytail rested lightly against his shoulder. He reached past her to point.

"See that?" He pointed at a tiny, bleached stone bridge. "It's the oldest thing on the planet. No-one knows who built it. Most of the legends say it just... appeared one day."

"I've never seen anything like it." Every sweep of her eyes found something new to look at.

"There's not much like this left now." He sounded regretful. "Too many wars, ripping the fabric of places apart."

The valley sloped gently. The bottom was wide and flat. A small river sparkled like polished diamonds as it wound its way along the valley floor. The tiny bridge crouched over it, like an old woman counting her memories. Vibrant green plants covered every inch of the slopes. They shimmered under a covering of dancing rainbows. A few houses, each painted a soft pastel, decorated the valley like icing on a cake.

"Makes you want to stay, doesn't it?" the soft question surprised him.

"Not something I've thought about." He murmured. "Never could stay still for too long, you know."

He held his finger out for one on the planet's pure white butterflies to land on. The small creature dipped wings the colour of summer clouds and settled gently onto his offered finger. It's tiny feet felt like silk against his skin. It inched up his hand to his wrist, then stopped as skin turned to fabric. With a bemused bob, it took off again. He watched it go before her words caught his attention.

"I can imagine it."

"What?"

"Settling down here with you."

She felt the shock race through his body. For the space of a few heartbeats, he froze in surprise, utterly still. He blew out a breath that tickled the back of her neck. "It's not something I've ever really thought about." His voice was hoarse.

She turned and took hold of his hands. A question appeared in his eyes. She answered it by kissing the palm of his hand. "You want me?" He sounded a little awed. She smiled and captured his mouth for a soft, teasing kiss that stole all the words he wanted to say away from him.

She drew back from this kiss to watch his face. "I want you."

He smiled, and pulled her into a heartfelt hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The past week- all nine days of it- had passed in a blur of form filling, meetings and excitement. Bellezza's government smiled at them, showed them a house and politely asked for payment within three days. The Doctor gave them his trademark smile, and whisked her off to the Tardis. He ushered her in first and tugged the door closed behind them. The warm light from the console brushed his skin with a golden glow. It put sparks in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and took a seat where she could watch him. She breathed deep; the Tardis smelt like him, of time and travel and a hundred other things she couldn't name. It was a relaxing blend, and one she had come to love. A spare shirt hung over the seat, and she folded it absently.

He smiled widely. "You'll see." The Tardis hummed into life beneath his expert hands. He dropped onto the bench next to her and took her hand. His thumb brushed across the soft skin on her wrist. It felt like silk under his touch. The delicate scent of roses clung to her. "Got your bank details with you?"

The question threw her. "What? Why?" She frowned at him, and he smoothed the lines away with his finger. Her frown changed into a smile so full with love that the air seemed to glow.

He patted his pockets. Brown eyes brightened with excitement as he found what he'd been looking for. She started to speak when the Tardis hummed to a stop. "Ah, good." He grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feed. "We're here."

"Doctor," she started to speak and hesitated as some strange emotion flickered in his eyes. "Doctor, are you okay?" Her tone changed from curious to concerned.

She touched his cheek. He blinked and the emotion vanished. "I'm fine." He dragged a smile onto his face from somewhere deep inside. She took his hand. His fingers where chilled, and she rubbed them absently. He watched her with careful eyes.

"You're not fine." She cupped his cheek and met his eyes. "What did you just think?"

He glanced away for a second. When he looked back, he wore a lopsided smile. "It's a secret. I can't tell you."

Frustrated, she shook her head. "What sort of secret makes you look so sad?" She studied his face, and something clicked. "I called you Doctor," she breathed.

The lopsided smile died and left it's ghost on his lips. He shrugged sadly. "It's been a long time since someone called me by my real name."

Her eyes softened. "Tell me and I will," she whispered. He brushed his fingers through her hair. True regret shadowed his eyes.

"I can't." His voice rang with finality. She opened her mouth to argue, and he shook his head firmly. "I can't. My name was cast into a weapon during the time wars. If the wrong person found out what it is, they could use it to end the world. All of them, actually." His voice was very serious.

Hurt eyes stared at him. "You don't trust me with it?" She stepped away from him, hands clenched into fists by her sides.

He closed the space between them and cupped her cheek. "It's not you that I don't trust. Knowing it would make you a target." He looked away. "I couldn't live with that."

She sighed unhappily. He bent his head and kissed her, a chaste caress that chased the hurt from her eyes. A gentle chime broke in before she spoke again. His expression changed. "Ah, good." He grinned. "We're next."

He opened the Tardis doors and nudged her out first. She stepped outside and stopped with a gasp. "Wow!" A huge room spread out around them. Gold and silver glittered on the walls. A ray of light danced over the floor and created tiny rainbows. She knelt and brushed her fingers over the diamond chips set into the tiles. "This is stunning..." she breathed.

He joined her. "And this is just the lobby."

Bright blue gems spelled out 'The Exchange' on the floor in front of them.

"What's the Exchange?" she turned to look at him.

"Great big Bureau De Change. All of the currencies from all of the worlds can be exchanged here."

A mechanical whine drew their attention. A floating cart approached them. It seemed to shimmer with a hundred different colours. It stopped a few feet away, and she realised that the body was made from some highly polished metal. A tiny creature, no bigger than her hand, hopped out. It hovered in mid air, just level with their faces. The bright colours it wore danced in the light.

"Doctor, Rose, will you come with me?" It's voice was surprisingly deep for such a small creature. A gentle shower of dust sifted through the light to the floor.

"You're a pixie?" Rose asked. The Doctor hid a smile as the pixie's wings flushed a delicate pink.

"I am. My name is Noah." The pixie waved a hand, and the cart doors opened. Suddenly, scents filled the lobby. She could smell vanilla, and chocolate and a hundred of her other favourite things. She followed the pixie into the cart. The Doctor slipped in beside her.

"You might want to hand on to something." He warned her with a smile.

"Why?" She asked, just as the cart sped up. His ringing laugh followed them into the tunnel as she scrambled to hang on. The tunnel sped past in a blur of vibrant colours. Rose braced as they raced towards a flickering wall. They shot through it without a bump.

"What was that?" she wondered aloud.

"Firewall," their pixie guide supplied. "Keeps the riff raff out."

The world brightened around them as they left the tunnel. Both of them blinked as their eyes adjusted to the light. The cart eased to a halt a few feet away from an impressive set of double doors.

"Welcome to the Exchange. If you return here then you business is over, I will return you to your transportation. Enjoy your stay." The pixie waved his hand and the cart doors opened. Pixie dust sparkled gently as they left the cart and headed towards the double doors.

The oak doors swung open as they drew near to them. The main room of the Exchange spread out in front of the pair like a chaotic game board. Creatures of every colour, size and shape stood in untied lines as they waited their turn. On Rose's left, a tiny creature that looked like a starfish argued in a high pitched voice with a Judoon. The Judoon ended the argument by stamping on the starfish. Within seconds, the security team had removed the Judoon from the main room.

Rose stooped to help the starfish. The Doctor caught her arm and shook his head. "Toxic," he pointed "Let his own people fix him." A small group of multi coloured starfish clustered around the injured one. They lifted it up and vanished into the crowed.

"Stupid, really. All he's done is got his race banned for a month." The Doctor muttered.

A polite cough drew their attention. A crisply pressed suit stood a little way behind them. The creature's hands and feet were made of mist. The suit leaned closer to the Doctor. "It's their second offence, actually. The committee is thinking of banning them altogether."

"They never did like rules that weren't their own." The Doctor agreed.

The suit's form wavered for a second. "A room is free. Shall we?"

They both nodded, and followed the gliding form through a twisting hallway. The room was plush, with wood clad walls, a leather topped desk, and large, overstuffed chairs. An alcove with flickering light gave the impression of an open fire.

"Please, sit." The suit followed its own instructions and sank onto a chair. The Doctor and Rose sat at the other side of the desk. A silver tray floated into the room. Two glasses filled with sparkling water sat on it. They each took a glass. Her eyes widened in surprise as she sipped. It felt and tasted like she'd just bitten into a ripe, juicy pear.

"What can the Exchange do for you today, Doctor?"

"I'd like five hundred Bellezzan currency." The Doctor pulled a slim, gold card from his pocket. "I'll be paying with this."

Rose had the impression that the suit's eyes had widened. "Yes, that will most certantly do." The suit sounded a little flustered. It reached out a misty hand and took the card. "How would you like your currency?"

The Doctor grinned. "Notes are fine."

The suit nodded and left the room.

"What did you just give him?" Rose asked. The Doctor shrugged. "Think of it as the Time Lord equivalent of a platinum MasterCard."

She touched his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "It's not often I get to treat someone like this."

The suit hummed back in and handed the Doctor his card back. He tucked it back in his pocket. A slim leather pouch hovered next to the suit's right arm. The suit picked it up and handed it over.

"Thank you, Doctor. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

The Doctor nodded. "Same to you." He took Rose's hand. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Their house was modest by Earth standards. Just three rooms, with a living area that joined them together. The bedroom and bathroom were side by side. A swinging door made from local wood joined the two rooms. The kitchen stood at the other side of the living area. All of the walls were painted soft, muted shades. The whole house was restful and peaceful. She lay in bed and listened to him making breakfast. The door reminded her of satinwood, she decided. The bead curtain that separated the living area from the bedroom rustled. She smiled and rolled over to watch him walk towards the bed. Fragrant local tea scented the air, along with the tangy spice of the fruit they ate for breakfast. He wore only a pair of pyjama bottoms that sat low on his hips and a simple white shirt.

He set the tray on a low table and sat down on the silk sheets next to her. She kissed his neck. "You're quiet," she wrapped her arms around him "What's wrong?"

He shrugged a little. "Dunno. Headache." He rubbed his neck. "Must have slept wrong or something." He looked tired, and a little drawn.

The pounding in his head was slowly becoming more intense. Bright lights swam at the edges of his vision. He blinked to chase them away. She sat up and reached for him, brow creased with concern. The scent of the tea made him feel queasy. Even the soft light in the room was too bright. _This must be what a migraine feels like, _he thought absently. She knelt behind him. The shirt he'd been wearing fluttered to land on the bed as she eased him out of it. The cool air felt good against his skin. Gently, she rubbed his neck and shoulders.

"Really sore there, huh?" A pained hiss made her pause as she massaged the base of his skull. She traced a pattern on his bare back, over and over.

"Yeah." He shivered. She kissed the spot where the pain was worst.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? It's still early." The gentle suggestion hung in the still air.

As soon as she said sleep, he felt it tugging at him, like a child with a balloon. The bed had never felt softer under his back as he settled under the raw silk covers. She padded over to the wide window dressed in one of his shirts. The shutters creaked as she closed them and dropped the room into soft twilight.

"Rest." He didn't know if she said the word or if him dreamt it. It rocked him off to sleep like a lullaby.

She stood at the foot of the bed and watched him sleep. A cold smile curled her lips. Everything was working out just as she had planned. With that thought in mind, she left to ready the next stage of the plan. After the dim bedroom, the kitchen was a blaze of light. It faced the morning sun. The stone tiles where cold under her feet. She yawned and stretched as the chill woke her body up.

_He won't know what's hit him, _she thought with a laugh.

The noise must have roused him. "Rose?" he called weakly. "Oh, Rose..."

The pained loss in his voice made her pause. The tiny core of guilt that she kept tightly locked away fought to be free. _It's for the best. The greater good. _She told herself, but the cold feeling in her gut insisted otherwise. The taste of blood surprised her, and she realised that she'd been biting her lip. Her arms crossed over her stomach. She shook her head to chase the confusing thoughts away and went into the bathroom. The tiles felt good under her feet. Light sparkled on the marble sink as she ran water into it. The flowers by the window smelt wonderful. She soaked a washcloth in cold water, and took it back to the bedroom.

He lay tangled in the sheets, lost in dreams she could only guess about. The expression on his face hinted that they weren't pleasant. She knelt by the bed and sighed. The washcloth dripped water onto the floor by her knee. He shifted as she wiped his face.

"Rose?" Bleary brown eyes opened. A hint of a smile tensed his lips. She smiled back, and wiped a bead of sweat from his neck.

"Why are you smiling?" She ran the washcloth over his face again.

"You're here." A look of simple wonder crossed his face. He grabbed her hand. "I didn't dream this."

Guilt hit her hard. _Look what you're doing to this man. This good man. _Her conscience nagged her. _He dosen't deserve this. _The core of guilt in her gut settled deeper and she sniffed away tears. _He loves you, and you're using him. _Anger flared and chased the guilt back into its hiding place. _And how many will die if I don't do this? Thousands... millions, in agony. It's for the greater good. _

He must have seen the conflict in her eyes. His thumb startled her as he brushed it across her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She tried to smile and couldn't under his gaze. He frowned as she looked away and shook her head. His gentle touch turned her face back towards him. She closed her eyes so he couldn't see the turmoil and kissed him. He tugged her onto the bed with him. Together, tangled in the silk sheets they slept. In the privacy of the dim room, her tears fell like rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The sun rose slowly over another picture perfect day. The gentle warmth on his face woke him. He opened his eyes carefully. The sickening pain of the day before had gone. Rose lay on her front next to him, one arm across his stomach, her cheek against his chest. She mumbled something unhappy as he slipped out of bed. He smiled and settled the sheets back around her body. The shower called to him. He grabbed a couple of towels from the trunk at the end of the bed and padded into the bathroom. It was the smallest room in the house, but the view more than made up for it. Trees filled their small garden and framed the valley beyond.

He paused in front of the window and looked out. Red, orange, pinks. A blaze of autumn colour stretched as far as the eye could see. He turned away from the window and tapped the button to start the shower. The warm water felt wonderful as it cascaded over his body. The soap smelt like grass after rain. It tingled on his skin as he washed. He reached up to wash his hair and started a little when his fingertips came back pink. The water dripping down the drain was pink too. He dunked his head under the water again to rinse the suds. His fingers brushed a tender spot at the base of his skull. Something warmer than the water wet his fingertips. He brought his hand back around to his face. Fresh blood gleamed on his fingers.

"What the hell...?" he muttered, and turned the water off with a bump of his elbow. He wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around his hips, then used the other to dab at the back of his neck. It came back free of blood. "I'm going mad. That's it. Loopyloo. Cuckoo." He shook his head and dried himself.

"What did you say?" Rose held a steaming cup out to him. "I heard you talking."

"Nothing." He dropped the towel he'd been using on his hair. "That for me?"

She nodded and passed the cup over to him. "Do you really like this stuff?" She sipped her own drink. "Me, I miss coffee. And chocolate."

"Yeah. Reminds me of..." he paused, eyes pensive. "It reminds me of home, actually."

Hurt rose in her eyes. "I thought this was your home."

"It is now." He huffed a sigh. "I'm not making much sense."

She smiled wryly. "Do you ever?" She nodded at his cup. "Are you gonna drink that or just look at it?"

He smiled, and took a swig. "Wanna sit outside? It's a lovely day."

She arched a brow at him. "I'd love to, but I think you'd scare the natives like that." Playfully, she ran a finger down his chest. She closed the distance between them with a step. He cupped her cheek, then ran his hands down her body to rest lightly on her hips. She smiled at him, and pressed her hand against his chest. "Your hearts are racing." She kissed him before he could draw breath to answer and led him to the waiting bed.

She lay on her side next to him and watched him sleep. It was a rare treat. Usually, he woke long before the dawn. She traced the line of his eyebrow with a feather light touch. His face slowly took on tension as he woke.

"You were talking in your sleep," She smiled gently.

A startled look danced across his face. "Was I? What did I say?"

_Everything I need to know,_ she thought with a secret smile. She tucked the thought away and gave him a teasing look. "Something about a pie, and a cup of tea, I think."

He relaxed. "Weird. Must've been the talk we had before... sleeping." He regarded the soft light with a rueful look. "I'm getting lazy. This is my second day in bed. We should get up."

She trailed a hand across his chest. "I can think of better things to do..."

He smiled and tried to ignore the little, prickling sense warning him of trouble. A tiny, tender spot throbbed at the back of his neck. He touched it and wasn't surprised when his fingers came away damp with blood. Something had nagged at him for a while. Something he had missed before. _Or something I didn't want to see..._ he thought. _Someone has been using my mind._

"What?" She tilted her head, a quizzical look on her face. She kissed him on the lips. "Is something wrong?" The smile on her face was forced and a little brittle. Her eyes looked as old as the universe and just as cold.

Betrayal sung deep and hard. He blinked and the emotion shattered. "Nothing... just nothing." He rubbed the golden strands of hair under his fingers.

Her voice turned husky and she cleared her throat. "I need a drink. Want one?"

_She wouldn't..._that final piece clicked into place. Hurt closed his throat as he watched her walk to the door. The sunlight dappled her skin and turned it golden. _Such a beauty..._ A moment passed before she came back from the kitchen, two cups in her hands. She offered him one, and he took it. It clicked softly against the wood as he set it down and rolled out of the bed. He turned away from her to hide the pain on his face and picked up his clothes from the chest at the foot of the bed. Quietly, he dressed, then turned back towards her.

Her breath caught as she looked at him, so alone, so very alone as he stood then. Desolation put a slump in his shoulders and a furrow into his brow. "I love you, Rose." A smile quirked his lips for a moment before it passed. "I wanted to be sure you knew that. I wanted to tell you..." He stopped and blinked. "Is this the last dose, then? The last drink before you get whatever you want from me?" He whispered the words against her cheek. "Oh, Rose... all you had to do was ask."

She sobbed. "It's the only way... the only way." She met his sorrow filled gaze. "They told me... I never lied to you. Never." Her eyes swam with tears. "I love..." He stopped her with a kiss.

"Don't. Just don't." He closed his eyes against tears. "Forgive me, Rose. Forgive me." His fingertips glowed as he dove into her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The Tardis door closed behind him with a hollow click. He stumbled a few steps before dropping to his knees. The mesh floor bit into his skin. _She betrayed me,_ he thought numbly _she betrayed me. _His mind refused to accept that simple fact. _Why? How could she betray me?_ He felt heartsick at her actions.

Pain sang through every nerve. A shiver wracked his body and he realised with a start that it wasn't the first. _It's starting then, _he thought and stumbled to his feet. The Tardis controls swam in front of his eyes as he struggled to make them work. His fingers felt numb, disconnected from his body. He hissed in annoyance as even the simplest task became incredibly difficult. The third attempt left him breathless and shaking on the floor. He gathered his flagging strength and hauled himself to his feet. This time, the controls responded to his touch. He sighed with relief as the engines rasped to life.

His hearts raced and pain spiked through his chest as they went out of sync. Endless coloured stars danced in front of his eyes, the brightest he'd ever seen. They grew bigger and bigger until they filled his vision with a kaleidoscope of flashing, multi coloured static. He blinked, and panic set in as he realised he couldn't see. _Please... not that. Anything but that..._ He sucked in a breath that made him cough hard and set the stars dancing once again. They gradually faded into nothing. It left him drained, huddled on the floor by the controls.

The Tardis gathered speed and he slumped in relief. _I'm leaving that planet behind. _An emotion flashed across him mind too quickly for him to capture it. _I'm leaving Rose behind. _The emotion tasted a lot like regret the second time it swamped him. The pain roared back in full force and he let himself be washed away by it. Then there was only darkness.

_He dreamt. He dreamt of a glorious meadow bathed in rich, golden sunlight. Trees dappled the grass with shadows. Birds wheeled and called in the periwinkle sky. A family sat on the grass, a picnic spread around them. The mother laughed, a joyous sound as her daughter played nearby. Her husband faced away from him. His finger trembled against the button. The control unit felt very warm in his hands. It vibrated... its own mind trapped in the steel box. It vibrated again, harder. He could feel its excitement. He dropped the box, appalled. And I brought this..._

Strange, harsh sounds broke into his mind. He blinked, once, twice to clear his eyes. The inside of the Tardis came into view. _We've stopped. _He rolled to his side and groaned as pain threatened to tear him in half. _Have to get up. Have to open the door._ He used the console to drag himself to his feet and stumbled to the door. It swung open easily under his trembling touch.

All the breath left his body in a rush. _Oh, no. No no no! _ His mind screamed even as he recoiled from the figure in the doorway. Strong hands grabbed his arms just as his strength left him and he slumped to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Voices echoed weirdly in his head. He couldn't make out the words. His mind felt thick and foggy, like someone had opened his skull and poured in a pot of glue. Gradually, other feeling returned. He was laying on a soft bed. There was a pillow under his head and blankets over him. "Doctor?" A warm hand covered his and he almost flinched at the contact. "Do you know where you are?"

He shoved the desire to sink back into the darkness to the back of his mind and forced his eyes open. "Torchwood, I hope." His voice came out croaky, hoarse. Pain bit deep into his head and neck. It made the room swirl in pretty colours until he forced it away. He cleared his throat. "Made it, I see. Good show."

He jumped as the door opened. The dark haired woman patted his hand again. "Relax. It's just Jack and Owen."

The room was small, but bright. Pale green blinds shaded the window. They matched the colour of the blankets on the bed. The walls were cream, and broken up by a few pictures dotted about. The Doctor squinted at one and fought the urge to shake his head as he realized that it was a close up of someone's hand.

Jack nodded a greeting. "Doctor." The jacket he wore rustled as he leaned against the wall. "Hope Gwen has been taking good care of you."

"Jack." The doctor struggled to sit up. "Hi, Gwen."

She gave him a bemused look and pressed the bed controls into his hand. He frowned at it for a second and then pressed the button to raise the bed. "Very strange, this." He muttered and peered at the controls.

Owen dropped into a chair in the back corner of the room. "How do you feel, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged one thin shoulder. "Better than I have any right to expect."

Jack pushed away from the wall, where he had been leaning and crossed to the bed. Gwen gave him a worried smile and moved so he could take her seat.

She pointed towards the door. "I'm going to check on..." Something in Jack's eyes stopped her saying any more.

"Good." Jack nodded and gave her a ghost of a smile. "You know what to do."

With another worried look, Gwen pushed the door open and slipped out. The small room fell into hushed silence. Jack broke it after a long moment. "What the hell happened, Doctor?" He dropped onto the chair and met the Doctor's haunted eyes.

The Doctor tiredly shook his head. "Doesn't matter." His eyes slid shut and he forced them open again. "She knows, Jack. She knows everything. My name... my date of birth. She knows."

"Oh, my god." Jack gasped. Anger crept into his voice. "You told her? You know the consequences if..."

"Don't be stupid." The Doctor snapped. "Of course I didn't!" Anger heated his cheeks. The colour stood out harshly against his otherwise pale skin. "The drug acts like a truth serum. I didn't have a choice." He coughed and winced. "She's on Bellezza. You have to..."

The door swung open. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. "How did she get here?" He hissed.

"She's been here all of the time. She came to work with us while you..." Jack let his words trail off.

The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the woman. She stared at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. "Doctor..." she breathed, and took a step towards the bed.

Voice low, the Doctor snapped. "She's the one who poisoned me."


End file.
